


EAD 2017: What A Sentinel Needs

by hellbells



Series: Hellbells' Evil Author Day Collection 2017 [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Sentinel!Tony, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Jack looked at Tony, his little hawk clutching onto his shoulder. He knew what was wrong and told his Daddy’s Sentinel. “Grandpaw is in trouble.”Tony was so having words with Gibbs when he tracked him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Usual Evil Author Day warnings apply - this has one more chapter and more is added as and when I get inspiration. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

Tony didn’t feel right. It was not in an  _ I have a cold coming _ way. It was total dread and fear that something was wrong. The type you felt in your bones that you couldn’t shake. It didn’t make sense as he was at home with his Guide and their son. He and Aaron were enjoying a relaxing sunbathe in the back garden, wrapped around each other and to be honest, his day couldn’t get any more perfect.

  
  


So why wasn’t the dread shifting? Tony thought back to the last time he felt like this and almost growled at the memory. The last time was when the Reaper attacked Aaron in his own home - so what was it now?   
  


 

Almost as if to prove his paranoia right, Orso and Tony, their spirit animals loomed onto the physical plane. They were stretched out and ready to attack. There was no doubt in Tony’s mind - they sensed that something was wrong. He checked on Jack first, instinct insisting that they protect the young. 

 

  
Jack looked at Tony, his little hawk clutching onto his shoulder. He knew what was wrong and told his Daddy’s Sentinel. “Grandpaw is in trouble.”   
  


  
Tony would never dismiss his stepson’s words and he felt for the empathic bond which linked the entire tribe. Gibbs was in theory mundane although it wasn’t true, Gibbs was a Sentinel who’d long suppressed his abilities. Aaron clutched Tony’s hand and gently reminded him. “Let me do it. It’s my duty.”   
  


  
Tony let him as anchoring the bonds within the tribe was the Alpha Guides role. Tony didn’t give up the skin contact as he was as much as an anchor to his Guide, as Aaron was for him. He did, however, get to his phone with his other hand. “Toby we have a problem. I think Gibbs is in trouble. Little Jack and I both sense it.”

  
  


_ “I’ll get on it.” _

  
  


Aaron's eyes opened reporting what he could ascertain from the bonds. “He is shot and in pain. There is no one around him.”

  
  
Fornell gasped out loud hearing it because the Agent knew  _ heads were going to roll. _ Gibbs had shocked them all by retiring and offering to consult on a case-by-case basis. On paper he was an FBI consultant as he wanted to keep an eye on his boys and then last week, the Secretary of the Navy had asked him for a favour. It was too big and Gibbs was too much of a patriot to say no. 

  
  


Tony didn’t care about politics too much right now. He had weight in his position both as the Alpha Sentinel of the Territory and as Assistant Director of the FBI. If someone was the cause of Gibbs getting shot, well, heads would roll in a literal sense. The benefit of the Sentinel laws was he could literally tear their heads off and no one could even charge him.

 

  
Aaron was too well connected with his sentinel to stand by and do nothing so he put the all call out to the team and to Ellison and Sandburg. Tony wasn’t going to play nice so it was only fair to let Ellison play too. 

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*& **   
  


  
Gibbs clutched his stomach, he  _ hated _ getting shot. This felt worse than normal though, it was like his skin was on fire and the bullet felt like a burn. He sighed with relief as he felt an animal land on his stomach and the pain became manageable. He didn’t need to be an investigator to know what had happened. He was sure that someone was laughing at the idea of him coming online so late in life. Oh well, he would adapt to his circumstances and one bonus, his eyesight was already improved. 

  
  


Gibbs managed to focus on his spirit animal. “So you’re my animal huh?”

 

His eagle did not look impressed. She wasn’t cutting him any slack for being shot and her look at his question was one of pure disdain. Gibbs hissed out. “I’m okay. I cut off the pain.”   
  
  
That got him a peck and he realised why too. It just showed being shot did not help his decision-making skills. He could acknowledge it to his spirit animal. “Okay, so I will keep touch up a little.”

  
  


That earned him a peck of affection. Whilst he would love to keep her close, it wouldn’t be prudent. He needed medical attention and he needed it now. “Go find Tony for me.”

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*& **

  
  
  


Tony had dreaded the day that he had to go back to NCIS and had, in fact, put it off for as long as he possibly could. He didn’t need or even want to step foot in the place ever again as he loved working with Aaron and making sure the BAU had all that it needed. Tony had even found he could complete all the damn paperwork the place generated as per his deal. The deal with the Director was simple - he would continue to do it as long as he got to join the team on their cases. It wasn’t like they were going to stop him. You just didn’t tell a Sentinel they couldn’t follow their Guide, well, not if you liked your limbs attached.

  
  


Hotchner grabbed the keys. “I will drive.”   
  
  
Tony nodded. “Hey kiddo, your Aunty Jess is coming to stay with you.”   
  
  
Jack didn’t like it, you could tell, but he would be strong as he knew his Dad and Papa Tony needed to find Grandpaw. “You gonna find Grandpaw?”   
  
  
Tony smiled. “Yeah kiddo, I will hunt him down myself.”

  
  


He hugged his Step-Dad. “Be careful and listen to Orso and Daddy.”

  
  


“Always,” Tony promised. It was an easy one to keep too. Tony had been blessed with good fortune.     
  
  


  
**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


Tony was on the phone with NCIS switchboard and was transferred to the Director’s secretary. “This is FBI Assistant Director Dinozzo. I need to speak with Director Vance immediately.”   
  
  
The Secretary, Cynthia, froze. She knew Tony from when he had been at NCIS with her while Jenny Shepherd was in charge. “I will see if he is available.”   
  
  
Tony wasn’t going to be brushed aside. “Cynthia, it wasn’t a request. I am coming as the Alpha Sentinel of the Eastern Seaboard.”   
  


 

The gasp lets him know just how far the gossip hadn’t spread. Aaron was focussing on the road but using their bond to send feelings of reassurance. “We will find him, Tony.”   
  
  


Tony wasn’t contemplating any other option. “I know. I just want to know whose ass I have to rip to do it.”    
  
  
It was funny how something that had filled him with dread before, was now just fine. It helped to have a burning righteous anger to support you and a Guide willing to kickass with you. They pulled up to the gate.   
  


  
“Can I help you, Sir?”   
  
  


Aaron handed over their FBI badges that also showed their status as Guide and Sentinel. “I’m Guide Hotchner and this is Sentinel Dinozzo, we’re here to see Director Vance on Sentinel Business.”   
  
  
Tony glared. “Jaimie I’m this close to starting a hunt - you don’t want to get in my way.”   
  
  
The guard paled realising it was their Tony Dinozzo. “In you go, Sir.”

  
  


Tony grinned, smelling the fear on the guard.  It wasn’t Tony’s fault as he would remain that way until they found Gibbs. It didn’t mean he couldn’t find the occasional bits of humour though.  “Was it something I said?”   
  
  


His Guide gave him a rare smile. “I think it was the glaring. I love how everyone thinks I’m the scary one.”   
  
  
Tony shrugged. “I’m scary when it counts.”   
  
  
Aaron never doubted it. He’d seen it first-hand and there was a part of him that was really going to enjoy watching the NCIS people really see who his Sentinel was. He figured there was more than one person in for a rude awakening and had a fleeting (and inappropriate) wish he’d brought popcorn for the show.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&***   
  
  


Aaron didn’t even let the lift doors open fully before he issued the soft command. “Tone down your sight.”   
  
  
Tony whirled around. “What?”   
  
  
“Sight! There is too much orange.”  Aaron said haughtily.

  
  


Tony laughed out loud at that comment. He did agree and did as he was told, knowing that any Sentinel who made war with their guide deserved everything they got. Tony turned around and came face to face with his old team-mates.  

 

  
He listened as they yammered on about all his faults as unfortunately, his hearing was too good not to. Looking at his Guide and seeing the rage on Aaron’s face on his behalf made him smile as he realised something. Their validation or opinions didn’t matter anymore. They were nothing to him. They did not care for him and they were not his family as that was the BAU/FBI. So he did the worst thing possible to McGee and David.  

  
  


He turned his back on them.

  
  


**Chapter Two: Not who we once were.**

  
  


Tony didn’t care what Tim and Ziva thought. They were not his objective - Jethro was. He was injured and needed his help. Tony wanted to know what he was working on, then he would take it from there. 

 

As a hand touched his shoulder he didn’t think, he just reacted. Tony spun, using a cop’s trick to put his attacker on the floor. Orso materialised to use his paw to keep the attacker down. From her horizontal position, Ziva looked rather annoyed and somewhat scared.

  
  
“What are you doing?” She demanded.

  
  


It was Aaron who answered for him. “Tell me, Agent David. Just how stupid are you?”   
  
  
“I’m an NCIS Agent, there was no reason to attack me.” she insisted. She looked ridiculous as she squirmed on the floor under Orso’s paw. 

  
  


Aaron bent down. “You put your hand uninvited on a bonded Alpha Prime Sentinel. And you are wondering why you are on the floor?”   
  
  
She flushed as she hadn’t believed the rumours about Tony. Her arrogance would be her undoing in the end, Tony could feel it and so could Aaron. His Guide was gearing up for his own dressing down when Vance appeared. 

 

“What is going on?”   
  
  
Aaron didn’t look ruffled. “Your agent put her hands on my Sentinel without his invitation.”   
  
  
Vance now understood the scene. He took a deep breath and made a mental note to find a suitable punishment for David. He hated having to apologise but there was no way he could avoid it.  “Sentinel DiNozzo, please accept my apology on behalf of my agency. It seems some of my Agents need a refresher on how to interact with Guides and Sentinels.”   
  
  
Tony brushed off his jacket.  “No worries, Director. I just need information on Gibbs’ whereabouts as I know he is injured but I don’t know where he is while he was working for you. It is vital I find him as I think he has come online.”

  
  


Vance glared at the two agents. Gibbs had gone out with David and McGee. “Where is he?”   
  
  
McGee sighed. “He went door to door. He didn’t return so we assumed he went to check a lead.”   
  
  
Vance growled. “Did he check in?”   
  
  
McGee frowned, looking at David. Christ, the probie was still being led by his tail. Tony would pity him but he didn’t care. “Where were you?”   
  
  
“Now see here ... We did nothing wrong.”   
  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “I don’t care about blame, I will let Vance and the Sentinel Council deal with you. I just want to find Jethro. Now,  _ where is he! _ ”   
  
  
The last bit was laced with power. Everyone around him shivered and Aaron clutched his hand, a subtle way to keep him grounded. He wouldn’t go feral as it wouldn’t serve a purpose but it didn’t mean his anger wasn’t primed to explode. The agents here had never seen it so they didn’t know just what he could do when provoked. Aaron spoke, breaking the tense atmosphere.

 

  
“Tony considers Jethro a member of his pride. You will tell us what you know. Do you know what happened to the last person who harmed a member of our pride?”   
  
  
“No, nor do I care,” Ziva remarked.

  
  


Hotchner rolled his eyes. You can’t beat a Mossad superiority complex.  “You should know - Tony stabbed the Reaper in the neck and staked him to a wall to save my life.”

  
  


Hotchner could see the moment when her reality sunk in. This was not the clown she thought she knew. Tony was a dangerous Sentinel if nothing else. As the others looked in shock at his Sentinel too, Tony snorted.  “What? I was having a bad day.”

  
  


McGee felt like his world was crashing down around him. This was not his co-worker, well, not one he had known. Could he have been so blind? Christ, what had happened to Gibbs?

  
  


“Look I can take you to where we conducted the interviews.” McGee offered, sure nothing was wrong.   
  
  
Tony bit out. “No need.”   
  
  
Ziva who was finally off the floor shared a look with McGee, annoyance evident on her face.  “You need our help. You said so, even if you are a mighty Sentinel.”   
  
  
Tony had a feral grin. “Sweetheart, I can see an Eagle and I know who that will belong to.”  Tony knew time was of the essence but he was not yet done. “I will launch an investigation into this mess when Jethro is safe.”

  
  
  
Vance’s face looked like he’d bitten a lemon. DiNozzo had a lot of influence in their world now and he didn’t know which one he would prefer - an FBI investigation or a Sentinel Inquiry. He looked at the two Agents he had thought were good enough to at least follow basic procedure.  “My office now. You will tell me everything.”


End file.
